


Caring cat

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordsbrave,giftandfriendly.





	Caring cat

**Author's Note:**

> Both me and [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) are slow and just did the drabbles for yesterdays challenge over at [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/). Ops?
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170654668882).

“Oh, great.” Stiles said.

His voice was tired and Derek walked over to where he was standing just inside the open front door, looking out.

“What’s wrong?”

“Clark left us a gift,” Stiles sighed.

“Aaw, he’s just being friendly,” Derek said.

“Mrrp meow?” Clark said and Stiles smiled at him.

“Yeah, you’re such a brave hunter, bringing food for you helpless humans, such a good cat.”

“Werewolf,” Derek said, and he tried to keep a straight face when Stiles turned his head and looked at him, clearly not impressed.

He turned back to Clark. “Sorry, your helpless human and _werewolf_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
